


To Relax an Omega

by Mrs_SimonTam_PHD



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bondage, M/M, Praise, Sounding, alpha!Castiel, cumming with a sound in, omega!Lucifer, submissive!Lucifer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 11:20:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16831606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD/pseuds/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD
Summary: Castiel takes some time to relax Lucifer





	To Relax an Omega

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on tumblr
> 
> Fill for the Sounding Square on my SPN ABO Bingo Card

Castiel smirked down at the Omega bound to their bed. “Are you ready, little one?” he asked.

“Yes, Alpha,” Lucifer said honestly, squirming in his ties.

He watched Castiel pick up the syringe filled with lube and squirmed some more as Castiel sat down on the bed and looked down at him. “Are you alright?” he asked softly, stroking his cock gently.

“Yes, Alpha,” Lucifer replied, moaning.

“I’m going to insert the syringe now,” Castiel said.

Lucifer nodded his consent.

Castiel gripped his cock tightly and began the slow, torturous process of sliding the syringe into Lucifer’s slit. The Omega tensed briefly, but then relaxed as the familiar sensations took over him.

He loved being sounded. Loved the way Castiel’s eyes darkened as he whimpered and moaned, loved the heft of the metal inside his cock… loved everything about it.

“I’m putting the lube in now, you’re doing so good, Lucifer,” Castiel praised and Lucifer moaned softly from the sensations of the somewhat cold lube filling his cock and his Alpha’s praise. He felt himself relax a bit more into the sensations.

“Ready for me to fuck your pretty cock?” Castiel asked, selecting a slightly larger than usual sound from their array of sounds.

Lucifer swallowed and nodded eagerly, eyeing the sound. “Yes, Alpha, please,” he whispered.

Castiel smiled and leaned over to place a gentle kiss on his Omega’s lips. “Beautiful,” he whispered as he pulled away. Situating himself more firmly, he began to slowly insert the sound.

It took everything in Lucifer’s power to not buck up into the sound and Castiel’s tight grip on his cock. It felt so good, he could feel his length accomodate the sound easily and he whined, feeling everything relax and tense at the same time.

Castiel waited calmly until Lucifer had calmed some, running a soothing hand up and down his chest while murmuring praises. They did this often, but Lucifer was always most easily worked up when they decided to play with the sound. And Castiel didn’t want his beautiful, wanton Omega cumming yet. He had plans to see Lucifer come undone.

When Lucifer was simply moaning and begging softly for it to move, Castiel gently removed the sound most of the way from Lucifer’s hole, before letting go. The sound slid back down and Lucifer moaned even louder, throwing his head back. His face was red in exertion, and he was flexing his wrists in his restraints, ice blue eyes blown wide open into a lusty black pupil, almost overwhelming what looked like grey irises. Castiel smirked to himself. His little, perfect Omega was in deep, just the way Castiel liked him when they played.

He repeated the motions over and over again, slowly stroking Lucifer’s cock as he did so. The bed became wet with slick and the pheromones of fresh mint and bright citrus filled the room as Lucifer reached closer and closer to the edge. Castiel felt himself growing harder and harder, watching Lucifer react and hearing him vocalize his pleasure as he fucked him with the sound. After this, he knew Lucifer would be pliant enough for him to just remove the sound and slid right into the wet, gaping hole of Lucifer’s body. It was usually enough to make Lucifer cum twice.

“Are you going to cum for me, Lucifer?” Castiel asked in a soft, heady tone. “Going to cum with the sound inside you?” 

“Alpha, please, let me cum?” Lucifer asked politely, despite his intense desire to orgasm.

“Cum for me, little one,” Castiel coaxed, quickly pulling out the sound most of the way and letting gravity slide it back in.

Lucifer screamed as his back managed to bow off the bed, dribbles of lube and cum falling off his cock, slick gushing out of his hole. It was intense, and he whimpered softly as he came down from his high slowly.

Castiel gently removed the sound and set it off to the side before crawling over Lucifer’s pliant body. “My turn,” he whispered, sliding into Lucifer’s hole in one, smooth thrust and began pounding into Lucifer.

The Omega was certain his Alpha planned to keep him up all. Night. Long. And he couldn’t wait. He was relaxed and all his cares were gone. It was just him and his Alpha.

And that was the best place for him to be.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr! @lucibae-is-dancing-in-hell
> 
> Comments and Kudos are Shiny!!


End file.
